Sasami in Love
by Killer Kitty 93
Summary: Ayeka and Ryoko start to notice Sasami falling for someone...this is a fantasy because someone marries at 14 and lots of other reasons...PLEASE DONT READ!


Sasami in Love

AN: I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo franchise. The only part of this story that I own are the situations that I put the characters through and the rights to the story itself, so please don't sue, ok?

Key:

Narration

_Thought_

Summary: Ryoko and Ayeka notice someone falling for Tenchi besides them, and lots of stuff happens.

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool February morning in the Masaki household. The sun had just started to rise and the fresh outdoor smell had seeped its way into Sasami's bedroom window. She had just woken up when she heard an earth shaking blast go through the roof.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SWEET TENCHI, BITCH!" shouted Ryoko.

"_YOUR _TENCHI? HE'S MINE, DEMON WOMAN!" Ayeka replied.

"Girls…please stop fighting, or take it outside, alright?" Tenchi whispered just loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Anything for you, sweetheart!" Ryoko replied as the two of them silently walked outside. After the girls left, mass destruction and muffled yelling was heard from inside the house. _Phew…at least that's over_ Tenchi thought to himself.

When Sasami finally woke up, she looked at her digital clock. It was 10:30.

"10:30?"Sasami shouted "I have to get up and make breakfast!"

She sprinted down the stairs, only to be stopped by Mihoshi, who was still only half awake after being up for an hour.

"Need any help with breakfast?" the klutzy blonde asked.

"If you could help me put some quick food together, that'd be great!" Sasami replied.

"Airi, Tennyo, come down and help with Breakfast!" Mihoshi shouted.

"Five more minutes!" a groggy Tennyo shouted just before falling out of bed with a loud thump.

About half an hour later, Sasami finally ran around the house shouting "Breakfast is ready!"

The table was laid out with pancakes, bacon, eggs, ham, English muffins, carrots(for Ryo-Ohki), and more.

"Whoa! That's a hell of a lot of food!" Ryoko cried, staring at the food in awe.

"And it only took about half an hour to make is the real surprise!" Sasami replied.

Everyone took their seats. Sasami was sitting next to Tenchi, who was sitting next to Ryoko, who was sitting next to Noike, who was sitting next to Airi, who was sitting next to Katsuhito, who was sitting next to Tennyo, who was sitting next to Washu, who was sitting next to Mihoshi, who was sitting next to Ryo-Ohki, who was sitting next to Sasami (confusing, huh?) During all of breakfast, Sasami was staring at Tenchi dreamily._ He's so hot, I could just eat him up! _She thought to herself.

"Sasami, are you alright?" Washu asked the young girl.

"Uh huh! It's nothing" Sasami answered.

_I've got to be more careful about dreaming about my future_ she thought to herself.

After breakfast, everyone went to work on their daily routine "Hey Tenchi! Need any help in the fields?" Sasami asked the love of her life.

"That'd be nice, but who's going to cook lunch today?" Tenchi replied.

"Noike said she wanted to cook today!" Sasami replied.

"Ok then!" Tenchi said. "Race you there!"

"No fair!" Sasami shouted after Tenchi won. "You got a head start!"

"Now it's time to worry about harvesting two of these fields!" Tenchi shouted back, nearly breathless.

Back at the house, Ayeka and Ryoko were wondering about why Sasami was spending so much time with Tenchi.

"Maybe she's about to die or something?" Ryoko thought out loud.

"If she did, I would know, because after all…I am her sister" Ayeka replied before taking a sip of sake.

"I think it's because she loves him!" Washu said from behind them, making the pair jump.

"Washu, don't scare me like that!" Ryoko whispered to Washu.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. But I think you two have another competitor in the race for Tenchi's heart" Washu replied "I mean first, she's staring at him during breakfast, then she makes up a lie to go spend time with him! It's not like that's natural, is it?"

"I guess you're right…"Ayeka said with a sense of trailing off to her voice.

Ayeka ran outside and shouted "Sasami! Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure!" her sister shouted back.

When she finally got back from the fields Ryoko asked "You love him don't you?"

"Yes…" the 14 year old said.

"I knew it!" Ryoko shouted. "One more question…do you want to go on a date with him?"

"Only if I could get some help from the seduction master herself!" Sasami replied.

"If that's me, I'd be glad to help!" Ryoko said. "Now let's get you ready! Ayeka! Could you make some reservations to that one Sushi bar that we like?"

"Why?" a faint and regal sounding voice asked.

"Because your sis has a date with the hottest man in the house!" Ryoko shouted. "and I have to get her all dolled up for it!"

"Ok!" the purple haired girl shouted in response.

Two hours later…

Tenchi walked through the back door, only to be greeted by Washu.

"Tenchi…do you have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"No…why?" he replies.

"Come with me, and you'll find out." Washu said, as she led him to the front hallway.

Ryoko phased downstairs with Sasami, who was wearing her sexiest kimono, and her hair down.

"Sasami…what the hell happened!" Tenchi asked.

"Ryoko and Ayeka, that's all" she replied.

"Well, I can see what Ryoko did, but what did Ayeka do?"

"First, come outside, then Ayeka will fill you in."

Tenchi went outside, and saw Ayeka standing in front of a limo, holding what looked like tickets and restaurant reservations.

"First off, Sasami loves you, and second off, I set up a date. Dinner at the Sushi bar that we like, and a romantic movie, all while being escorted by a limousine." Ayeka said.

"Thank you so much for helping with this date you guys!" Sasami said while hugging Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Anything for a friend!" they both said simultaneously. After about a 10 second hug, she and Tenchi, who had Ryoko phase him into a tuxedo, ran off into the limousine.

**Chapter 2**

After the date, Sasami and Tenchi ran off to his room to go to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

Sasami and Tenchi woke up, holding each other in a tight hug (fully clothed).

"Wow…last night was amazing!" Sasami whispered in Tenchi's ear." Oh…Tenchi, there's one thing that I have to ask you..."she said as she pulled out a small red box.

"Yes!" Tenchi said, tears streaming from his face. "Yes! I do!" he shouted.

"You do what?" Ryoko asked with her head through the wall. Sasami showed her a magnificently sized gold and emerald ring, with the letters TM on the top, written in Garnet.

"Oh my god!" Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs, waking everybody in the house up. Sasami walked downstairs, smiling all the way. Everyone asked her what she was so happy about when she got downstairs. Sasami replied only by showing them Tenchi's ring finger. They all fainted.

The wedding was all planned in both of their minds, and only 4 months away. They sent out the invitations to all of their family and friends.

The wedding was beautiful. It was in Hawaii. Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Tennyo, and Noike were the bridesmaids. Amagasaki was best man. Airi was flower girl. Kamikura and Ikera were ring bearers. The bridesmaid's outfits were grass skirts, coconut bras, and leis. Tenchi was in a red tux, and Sasami was in a black dress. The wedding cake was three plates of sushi ( made by Tenchi) and some other dishes(made by Sasami) The after party had Karaoke, dancing, food, a bounce house, singing contests, trivia and pretty much everything imaginable. The first dance of the newlyweds was actually a game of DDR! Now, seven years later Sasami and Tenchi are happily married, with 2 children…a girl named Ryoka, and a boy named Nobuhito, each with red eyes and navy blue hair. Now, the Masaki household is truly a family.

5


End file.
